Stupid Mario Galaxy: The Jerkpire Strikes Back
Stupid Mario Galaxy: The Jerkpire Strikes Back is the fifth installment of the Stupid Mario Galaxy series. Plot Bowser enlists the help of his friends in the terrorsit organization, The Bad People. He and Loser d Tuani join back up with them to create a plan to finally... kill... Mario... and... Princess Rosalina. Bowser gathers his army of clowns and Real Men made out of Snow. King Dedede gathers his army of Waddle Dees. Ronald McDonald gathers up his McGriddle Sandwhiches. Lindsay Lohan becomes tired and passes out while everyone points and laughs at her. And finally, Dark Studious summons the Maklooters and the space pirates, the Pirata. Meanwhile, Mario and Rosalina are making out some more and being happy that Bowser's finally gone, only to later on find out that The Bad People are striking back. Mario then says, "What the Mushroom!" and decides to go kill Bowser, who just doesn't give up. Return to Gamelon *Mario finds out the King of Hyrule was really a member of the Bad People all along and must try and kill him again. *Mario must send Link to hell. *Rosalina must kill Zelda. *Morshu must force people into buying his illegal goods. *Boss: The King: The King tries to kill Mario with his gun, but Mario must blow him up using one of Morshu's illegal bombs. The seas *Mario must deafeat a few real men made out of snow and claim his dinner from them. *Mario must fight the Pirata and their mutant spiders. *Rosalina must flirt with the Pirata leader, Zapslash. *Rosalina must steal stolen goods from the Pirata. *Boss: Vizorr and Finbackk: Rosalina must fight the lost seventh Pirata Vizorr and his giant sea serpent Finbackk L.A., California *Mario must send Lindsay Lohan back to rehab... again. *Rosalina must rescue Paris Hilton from jail. *Mario must avoid being caught and sent to rehab. *Boss: Lindsay Lohan: Mario encounters Lohan again, only to find out she's one of the Bad People and must kill her. McDonald's *Mario must kill the Burger King. *Mario must confront Dark Meta Knight, with the help of Meta Knight. *Rosalina must kill Bloo. *Boss: Ronald McDonald: Mario and Meta Knight pilot the Halbeard and must race against Ronald McDonald in his warship and shoot him down. *Boss 2: Ronald McDonald: Meta Knight must kill Ronald McDonald, but must avoid being unmasked and having to be forced to eat a McGriddles. Failure Mario, Rosalina, and Meta Knight find they are too late to stop Bowser as he, Loser, Bowser Jr., and Dark Studious are seen escaping in their very own warship fit with a huge cannon. Meta Knight, Mario, and Rosalina gather the Lummas and get into the Halbeard, ready to follow Studious. The Final Battle is at hand! Reception Adam said it was stupid and Morgan said that it wasn't and she had Adam mauled by a bear. Trivia *Dark Invader will appear in Stupid Mario Galaxy: Return of the Jodi, and possibly Stupid Mario Galaxy: Save the Pizza! *Okee-Won Kejokee will also appear along with Master Yogurt. *The Whale is rumored to appear as one of Bowser's main friends in the next Stupid Mario shames. Category:Shames Category:Stupid Mario Galaxy